


With you I feel alive (and gay)

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dorks in Love, F/F, Gay, Minor Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Slow Burn, So is Nicole, They'll break up no worries, Waverly is gay, Wayhaught endgame, no demons, only at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Waverly was an 18-year-old freshman in Purgatory College. She was majoring in history and she was also taking extra Ancient language classes. When she wasn’t studying, she was helping her Aunt Gus and sister Wynonna in their bar to earn some extra cash.Nicole was a 19-year-old junior in Purgatory College. She was majoring in Criminal Justice and was taking law courses from the side. She also wants to start her internship in the PPD this year.





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly was working her double shift in Shortys on Friday night and you can guess just how packed the bar was. She has cleaned at least 6 vomits from the floor in the past hour and it was only getting close to 12 AM. Usually, Shortys on Fridays closed around 5 AM, that was when the regulars left as well.

Waverly was an 18-year-old freshman in Purgatory College. She was majoring in history and she was also taking extra Ancient language classes. When she wasn’t studying, she was helping her Aunt Gus and sister Wynonna in their bar to earn some extra cash. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Nicole was out with her friends, it was Friday night after all. But she wasn’t drinking tonight because she had her internship in Purgatory Police Department and she didn’t want to show up there with a hangover. So Nicole was the designated driver for the evening.

Nicole was a 19-year-old junior in Purgatory College. She was majoring in Criminal Justice and was taking law courses from the side. She also wants to start her internship in the PPD this year. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Two more hours” muttered Waverly to herself after glancing at the clock for the 7th time in the past 10 minutes, hoping for the time to pass sooner. Waverly took the double shift today after her sister told her that she needed to suddenly leave the town for a couple of days for business. But Waverly knew better, she knew her sister just went to the next town over to the party for 3 days and then come back like nothing had happened.

The door to the Shortys opened and Waverly took a calming breath thinking there will be more wasted drunk men coming. To her surprise when she looked up, she saw a little group- what was 3-4 people-of college students. One of the girls in the group caught her eye, she had fiery shoulder-length hair and toned body, it almost seemed like she was working out. But Waverly had to shake out of her daydream when she noticed the group coming closer to the bar.

Nicole and her friends were driving around the town to find a new bar to go and that’s how they ended up at Shortys. Nicole was with her roommate Jeremy who was like a brother to her and with Thomas and his roommate Sky. Thomas and Sky lived across the hall from Nicole and Jeremy. 

The second they step into the bar, Nicole realizes that it’s full of rather wasted people, “apparently their party started hours ago” she thinks to herself. She wants to tell her friends to leave, but then her eyes land on the bartender. Nicole swears her heart stopped because that bartender was beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. Before she even time to realize she was walking to the bar with her friends in tow.

”Could we get 4 beers please?” Nicole managed to squeeze out of herself. She was surprised how composed she sounded while she was suddenly really nervous inside. “We’re gonna get a table, Cole,” Jeremy told her and they all left leaving Nicole with the breathtaking bartender. There was an awkward silence between them because both of them wanted to talk but didn’t know where to start exactly. 

“So-”

“What-”

They both started laughing awkwardly for starting the conversation at the same time. Nicole being the gentlewoman she was, motioned to Waverly to go first.

“So what brings you guys here? Doesn’t really seem like your kind of party?” Waverly asked, wanting to know more about the intriguing redhead on the other side of the bar.”Well if I’m being honest then yes, this isn’t our typical Friday night, but we were looking for a new bar and that’s where the road brought us. I’m glad it did.” Nicole winked at Waverly and Waverly felt herself blush all the way down her neck. “But what’s a beautiful girl like you doing here on Friday night and not having fun with friends?” Nicole asked and Waverly felt her cheeks heating up the second time already.

”Well it’s actually my sisters and aunts bar so I'm here just to help and earn some extra cash for myself.” Waverly replied with a small smile.

Nicole wanted to ask the pretty bartenders name, but Jeremy came stumbling to the bar “Coleeeeeeeeeee we thought -hic- that you got lost -hic- or something....” Jeremy was slurring and hiccuping, obviously too much alcohol for him.

“Okay buddy, let's go yep this way lets there’s a step yes and the other leg too yes yes just like that let's go” Nicole was guiding Jeremy back to their table and signaled to the bartender that she’ll be right back. “Sorry, guys I totally forgot about your beers” Nicole apologized “No it’s okay, some guys from the table over were giving us some alcohol because you obviously were too busy ogling the bartender.” Nicole blushed at that because she knows she was.

“Well Jeremy here has obviously had too much and we have to take him back now, I’m gonna go say bye and I’ll be right with you.” And off she went. “Hey, I’m sorry about that I absolutely forgot about my friends, but it’s okay I had fun otherwise. Anyway, my name is Nicole and here’s my number and you can text me or call me or whatever if you have time, have a great evening!” And Nicole was already out of the bar. 

It took several minutes for Waverly to completely take in what just had happened because her brain was not catching up. Nicole had talked too fast, scribbled down her number and left to catch up with her friends that she had left Waverly completely dumbfounded behind the bar. When Waverly finally realized what had happened, she picked the napkin up examined the number and put it into her pack pocket with radiating smile. Waverly had every intention to write to that beautiful redhead- Nicole - but right now she had work for another hour. She couldn’t wait for it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unwanted boyfriend is coming in and Nicole and Waverly just might be new study-buddies. Who knows for how long.

Waverly woke up to her alarm which she had forgotten to turn it off last night after getting home from work. She checked the time which showed 6 AM and she groaned in frustration. She got back home after 2 and she was reallllyyyyyyy tired. She cocooned herself back into the blankets and soon she was sleeping soundly again.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

It was around 11 when Nicole finally opened her eyes to wake up. She has been semi-awake for the past hour, but she didn’t want to open her eyes just yet. But now she really needs to pee otherwise she’s going to need to change the sheets.

When she got back from her freeing bathroom break, she checked her phone hoping for a text from a certain bartender and she was a bit disappointed when there were only emails from school making her groan, loudly. 

“Who’s dying?” Said Jeremy from where he was standing against the door frame, smirking lightly. “How’s it going with the pretty bartender? Not that I would be interested in her no I’m gay so don’t worry I’m no danger” He started rambling.

“How are you not dying dude? With the amount of alcohol you consumed yesterday, I’d be dead right now. How can you stand there looking like you went to sleep early and are completely rested?” Nicole was truly surprised how composed Jeremy looked, he seemed really wasted yesterday.

“Oh, I don’t get hangovers. Like ever. I think it’s in my genes like my parents could hold their alcohol well. Not always the best thing, but I think it’s from them you know. I am my parents’ child.” He chuckled lightly.

“Hey, you’re not your parents and you know that. Don’t ever think that. Promise me!” Nicole knew the story behind Jeremy’s parents. They were lightly said alcoholics, but not the violent kind. At first. Jeremy’s parents had lost their job and they started nursing their problems with alcohol. For years. Jeremy was little at first so he didn’t think anything of it and by the time he was bigger, he was used to not being acknowledged at home. But it still stung that his parents could care less if he was there or not. So Jeremy put all his energy in school to get a scholarship somewhere far away from his parents. And he graduated in the top of his class and is now studying in Purgatory’s College with a full scholarship.

“Yea yea I promise you. Thank you, Nicole. Really. For being here for me when nobody else was. It means a lot.” And suddenly they were hugging. “You know I’d never leave you.” Nicole mumbled into Jeremy’s shoulder.

————————————————————————————————————————————

It was around 11 when Waverly opened her eyes again. She felt definitely better than before but still exhausted. Luckily she didn’t have anything planned for today. She picked up her phone to scroll through her Facebook and Instagram when she remembered that she had gotten the hot redhead's number last night. Just as she was about to think what to text her, someone started pounding on her door.

“Babeeeee I know you’re here, your Jeep is in front. Wavesss open up. Or I will break down the door. I will.” Champ. Waverly had completely forgotten about her boyfriend and now she remembered that her boyfriend’s last rodeo tour had just ended. Oh shit, she thought.

“I’m coming wait!” She reluctantly got up from her bed, shivering a little when the cold air hit her. She put on her robe and walked to the door. The second she opened the door, Champ pushed pass her angrily.

“Where is he?? Huh?? Tell me right now where that bastard is??” Champ was yelling at her and looking very irritated. But Waverly was very confused.

“Champ what are you talking about? Who are you looking for? There’s nobody in the apartment besides me..” He snapped his eyes sharply at her, making Waverly a little scared. Not that she would show it of course.

“But why did it take you so long to open the door then huh? And why are you only in your robe? You never sleep naked.” He stated matter-of-factly. Waverly was taken aback. Did he really then she’d cheat on him?

“What the fuck Champ? I had an exhausting day at Shortys and I took my clothes off because they smelled like drunk men and fries. And I was tired so it took me longer to get out of bed. I can’t believe you thought I was cheating on you. How dare you!” Waverly went from angry to hurt. How could he think that?

Champ’s eyes immediately softened and he went to hug Waverly, but she pulled away and took a couple of steps back.

“Get out. Now.” She demanded, she didn’t want to even see his face right now.

“But b-.”

“I said get out.” Waverly wasn’t backing down. She was angry and hurt. Champ puffed but left closing the door with a bang that startled Waverly.

She went back to her bedroom and fell face first on her bed, letting out a big puff of air.

————————————————————————————————————————————

After eating breakfast Nicole was planning to go the library, to do some studying. She had a big test coming and she wanted to be at her best. She packed her stuff in her back bag, took her phone and earphones. She said bye to Jeremy and went out of the door.

“Hey, Cole! How are you? Has the beautiful bartender texted you yet?” It was Sky, she was coming out of her dorm at the same time as Nicole.

Nicole smiled sheepishly realizing that all of her friends had noticed her talking with the bartender yesterday. “Uh no, she hasn’t texted me yet. Maybe she’s just busy or sleeping. Or not interested” She added in a little quieter tone.

“Nah she was probably tired from last night, nobody would pass the chance to get on with you.” Sky winked at her making Nicole bark out a laugh. “Like you would know?” Nicole laughed. “Anyway I kind of have to go, I was planning to do some studying in the library for my History test.”

“Studying? On Saturday? But sweetie why?” Sky mockingly asked her. “Well some of us actually want to graduate the year with good grades” Nicole fired back with a smile.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny I actually forgot to laugh. Anyway, have a good day being boring and I’ll go be awesome.” They did their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Waverly thought she should still do something productive today besides lying in bed. She did have a Calculus test coming up next week. It wasn’t like Waverly was bad in any of her classes, completely opposite really. But she liked to be prepared for everything, she was a planner after all.

She figured the best place to get studying done was the library. The place she spent most of her time when she needed to study. Waverly loved the quietness of the place and that she had all the books she might need right there. 

She put some actually presentable clothes on because she figured going with a nightgown wouldn’t be the most adult-like. But also nothing she hadn’t seen around campus before. She put her stuff in her bag, grabbed her phone from charging and started moving towards the library.

————————————————————————————————————————————

When Nicole got to the library, it was usually quiet. Most people were nursing their hangovers on Saturday so there were only couple of students in the library. Sweet, she thought. She picked a seat in the far corner so it would be even more private and hidden away. Just the way she liked. 

She was about ten minutes into her studying when she started thinking about the pretty bartender, whose name she still didn’t know. She smiled at the thought of the brunette, the way her eyes crinkled when Nicole made an especially dumb joke, or how she would put her hands on her hips demandingly when some drunkie was acting up, or how she would stick her tongue out in concentration when she was making coffee, or-

“Nicole! Heyy! I never expected to see you here. Long time no see.” Nicole was so in the thought that she hadn’t noticed Waverly spotting her and coming closer to her until she was, well uh, right here. Nicole blushed crimson because she was just thinking of the lovely brunette and now she was standing here in front of Nicole’s table looking at her expectantly.

“Hey! Uh, I never really got your name.” Nicole admitted sheepishly.

“Oh right! Pff where are my manners. My name is Waverly. Waverly Earp.” Waverly stuck her hand out to shake it with Nicole’s. “Nicole. Nicole Haught. But obviously, you already knew that.” Nicole laughed.

“Hot? As in H-O-T? That’s your name?” Waverly was surprised but also found the name really fitting to the redhead.

“Haught. As in H-A-U-G-H-T. And yes and yes I’ve heard every single pun of my name and yes I don’t find any of them funny.” Nicole added as a joke.

“Haught. Of course.” Waverly muttered to herself. “What was that?” Nicole asked her. “Uh nothing, can I sit and we can maybe study together? OOH like study-buddies or something? That would be so cool. Unless you, of course, don’t want then it’s completely okay, I’ll just go and-” She felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Nicole had stood up and put a hand on her shoulder to stop Waverly from rambling any further. Not that it wasn’t the most adorable thing for Nicole, but she figured the brunette needed to breathe too.

“Waverly, breathe. In and out.” She guided her. Waverly got lost in Nicole’s brown eyes and wished that moment could last forever. But of course someone had to scrape with a chair and the moment was gone, just like that.

“Of course you can study with me. It’s always more fun to study together.” Nicole said with a smile and pulled a chair out for Waverly. Waverly smiled the biggest smile ever and Nicole was momentarily taken aback how beautiful the bartender really was.

“So what are you studying for?” Waverly asked, and they started talking about their upcoming tests and later quizzing each other, completely losing the sense of time. Not that neither of them minded that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a bit longer and I want to keep writing about this long chapters. It's more interesting for the readers as well. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Thank you for the Kudos and any feedback is appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me girls, but the library is going to close now and you need to leave.” The library lady’s voice brought them back to reality.

You see, Waverly and Nicole had gotten so into their “studying” that neither of them noticed how time had flown and it was almost 12 am already.

Both girls blushed and started gathering their stuff and exited the building mumbling apologies.

“Jesus I had no idea what time it was. I absolutely forgot about it.” Nicole finally said when they were out of the building.

“Yeah me too. Which is weird because I like to plan. I’m a planner yeah I like to know things two or three days advance.” Waverly rambled a little. She was really surprised how easily the redhead made her forget about time and how fun and easy it was to be with her. Little did she know, Nicole was having the same kind of thoughts.

“Do you wanna grab a... uh, late dinner? It’s pretty late already but we haven’t eaten a lot today. Well to be honest the last time I ate was in the morning.” Nicole didn’t want this day to end yet. And truth to be told she was actually starving.

“Yes please, if to think about it, I’m absolutely starving. I could eat a whole steak right now. Which doesn’t sound that good if I’m planning to go vegan, but I’m so hungry right now.” The brunette didn’t want this to end either so she gladly accepted the late night dinner invitation.

“Alright m’lady,” Nicole hooked their arms together, “Let’s go then.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

15 minutes later they came to a stop in front of a weird looking door to, what looked like, a basement some sorts.

“Uhm Nicole...?” Waverly tugged Nicole’s arm worriedly. She trusted the redhead but this place seemed really suspicious.

“Hey hey don’t worry,” she caught Waverly’s eye, “I found this place last year accidentally, it’s a story for another day, and they have the best food I’ve gotten here yet. They make everything from burgers and steaks to salads and vegan dishes. They are this kind of underground fancy place. It’s not advertised anywhere, but they welcome everyone who steps in. Trust me on this Waverly.”

Nicole was looking at her with those big brown puppy eyes and all Waverly wanted to do was to pull her into a searing kiss- WHOA WAIT WHAT??.

“Mhmhhh I t-trust you, Nicole.” Waverly stammered, little startled by the thoughts she was having. 

Waverly knew she was gay ever since she was 13, but she never told anybody. Not even her sister, because she had to be perfect. She had to show that Earps are capable of great things as well. She was on top of her class, she was in the cheerleading squad in high school, and she graduated high school with a gold medal. And she had to be straight because being gay wasn’t okay for other people around her. So she hid it, and dated school’s biggest jock. 

Champ.

Champ was another thing in that perfect image of Waverly Earp. Everybody expected her to get married to him after high school and have a bunch of kids she doesn’t want and “live happily ever after”. But the last straw to Waverly was when he caught Champ cheating on her. She knew he did it, but seeing it made her furious. She broke things off with him immediately. 

And then she moved to College’s dorms and she has no idea where he is right now. Not that she cares, because there’s a gorgeous redhead next to her who’s taking her out to dinner. Not in that way although she wished it was that way. Waverly was so surprised by these thoughts because she just made a new friend and she didn’t want some stupid feelings ruining it.

“Hey, Waves. Are you okay there?” Nicole’s soft voice brought her back to reality. 

“Y-yeah I’m okay. I just got stuck thinking. I’m sorry. Are we going then or not?” Waverly just wanted to go inside already to have something else to focus on and also because she was really really hungry.

Waverly started walking down the stairs and pulled Nicole with her.

Holding hands is amazing, thought Waverly to herself.

————————————————————————————————————————————

After they ate and Nicole paid the bill. To what Waverly had objected and said she could’ve paid it as well. Nicole just promised her that next time. The thought of next time made the brunette giddy inside.

“Can I walk you back? Wouldn’t want to let you walk alone that late.” Waverly was really touched by Nicole’s intention and how much she cared. She went to say yes when she heard a familiar voice.

“WAVESSSSSS babeees. I’m so glad I ran into you right now. Yknow I miss you so much. And that hot as fuck body of yours. Cmon baby you know we were a perfect couple. Don’t be petty now and come back to me. You are my girl after all. Nobody else would want you anyway so you should be thankful actually.” Champ slurred. Obviously wasted. Again.

“Waves... Shh, I’m gonna make him leave.” Waverly’s eyes had started watering from Champ’s words and Nicole was having none of it.

“Oi. You, you brick. Get lost. Right now.” Nicole growled at him. She was really pissed at this random dude.

“And who do you think you are? Huh? Doing with MY girl? You fucking dyke. You leave so Waverly can take me back.” Champ spit or tried at least in the direction of Nicole.

Nicole took Champ by his collar, that action made Champs eyes furious and although she was kind of scared, she wouldn’t show it. And nobody had the right to speak to Waverly like that.

“You listen to me. Don’t even open your mouth you listen to me or you don’t wanna wake up tomorrow. You don’t own Waverly, Waverly is not some fucking property you can own and do whatever you want with. Waverly Earp is fucking amazing and you are absolutely nothing next to her. Zip it, I’m not done yet. You dare to come here, drunk off your ass and insult Waverly like that? Who do you think you are? Some kind of God who can do whatever he pleases and then expects to be forgiven too? Well, news flash dum-dum, this is real life and you’re nothing more than some brainless brick, only showing that you care so you could get a good fuck. The best 3 seconds of your life yes? Well piss off now and make sure I never fucking see your face ever again, or this will end with a little more than me giving you a speech. Get lost now.” Nicole was so angry and she’s usually well composed, but nobody should speak like to another person, especially if we’re talking about Waverly.

Champ ran off like a little-scared kid and it made Nicole smile internally. She then remembered that said brunette was standing behind her looking at her with shocked eyes.

“I’m so sorry Waves, he’s a total brick and I couldn’t just watch him say those things. Come on, let me get you home.” Nicole put an arm around Waverly and they started walking back to campus.

Waverly was too shocked to talk at all. And she went to sleep thinking how lucky she was that she had met Nicole. Nobody had ever stepped up to her like that. She was an Earp after all.

Waverly went to sleep with her head spiraling with thoughts.

Nicole went to sleep in pretty much same condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

In the next few days, Waverly or Nicole hadn’t had the time to see each other at all. They texted for sure, but both of them were busy with their upcoming tests and they just didn’t have time.

It was now Wednesday and today was the first day in days when they could breathe more freely because the tests were done and they didn’t have to worry about something big for a while now.

All neither of them wanted was to be in each other’s company, but neither knew how to bring it up without it getting awkward or the other getting wrong implications.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Waverly decided to text Nicole to ask her if she wanted to get dinner because she missed the redhead a lot more she was willing to admit. But before she could start thinking about what exactly to text, her phone lit up with one person’s face she absolutely did not want to see or even hear from him. She decided to wait until the phone call ends, but right after the ringing ended, it started again.

That man never gives up Jesus Christ, Waverly muttered to herself. She finally decided to answer the phone call.

“Before you start apologizing or whatever. Know that I don’t want you or to be with you and we’re done. Completely done. You and I will never ever be together, especially after what happened on Saturday. You can fuck off Champ!” Waverly was absolutely fuming. She was about to hang up when he spoke up.

“WAIT! WAVES- WAVERLY! Wait! I just, I wanna talk and apologize for what I did. In person. Would you have dinner with me? Please? I swear I won’t try anything. I just want to talk.” Champ sounded so sincere like she actually had meant it and Waverly did want to talk everything out with him.

“Fine yeah fine. But no funny business or the dinner is off. Got it? Good. Text me the location and time. Bye!” And with that, she hung up the phone. 

Few minutes later she got a text. And she was hoping so bad it was Nicole, but to her disappointment, it was just Champ sending her the time and the name of the restaurant.

Champ (3:26 PM) : Be in front of Crystal Blue at 8:00 PM tonight. Can’t wait!

Waverly looked up the restaurant and she had to admit. Champ outdid himself with this one. It was a luxurious and seemingly expensive restaurant. Wow, thought Waverly. She then noticed she had 5 hours until she had to be there and when she included the time to get there and get ready, she had 3 hours free time.

She was absolutely exhausted so she put an alarm and went to take a nap, surprisingly enough, dreaming about a certain redhead. 

————————————————————————————————————————————

Nicole just came from her History test when she realized last time she ate was the night before. She went to the pub/restaurant she had gone with Waverly on Saturday.

Waverly.

She hadn’t seen the brunette in days and to be honest, Nicole missed her extremely. She wanted to just be in Waverly’s company and take her in and just hear her voice. Sure they had texted, but they were both relatively busy with their tests.

While she was waiting for her food, which was a club burger sided with some fresh salad, she started thinking about the events that took place the last time she was here. She had been thinking about that arrogant asshole a lot lately, and not because she was interested in him or anything, she’d rather date an actual brick than him.

No, Nicole was thinking about it because she tried to figure out what was the deal between him and Waverly. Well, Nicole was pretty sure that the guy was Waverly’s ex or something like that. But what Nicole didn’t get was that why would Waverly ever date a guy like him? It just didn’t fit into her head, because the brunette was so amazing and smart and beautiful and so much more, her standards should be high and even Nicole couldn’t reach those. Or that’s what she thought.

And soon her food came and Nicole finally felt how empty her stomach is and she just dug into her food, Waverly never leaving her mind.

————————————————————————————————————————————

It was before 6 when Waverly woke up, she felt a lot better and more fresh than before the nap. She went to take a quick shower before she’ll start getting ready for tonight.

She didn’t want to wear anything excessive, but she also didn’t want to look like she didn’t care at all. Even when Champ was a cheating bastard, she’d spent 4 years with him and in some way she still cared for him, but that was far far from love. 

So she put on her high-waisted skinny jeans, a white flowery blouse without shoulders and her new boots. She also put on gold rose earrings and matching necklace and bracelet. 

When she checked the time again, it was 7:27 already, but the time to the restaurant was about 20 minutes so she didn’t have to worry about it.

She took her wallet, keys, and phone and went outside. She called a taxi because walking would’ve taken too much time, plus she was dressed up. Luckily the taxi came rather fast and she started driving towards the restaurant.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Nicole, Jeremy, Thomas, and Sky were walking around town tonight. They figured they hadn’t been actually walking in old town or just around the town together and today was a lovely evening too, so that’s what they did. 

“Hey, Guys! Isn’t that the new Crystal Blue restaurant that was built here? I heard it was crazy expensive and only celebrities and millionaires went there. One started was supposed to cost like 30 bucks already. Crazyy!” But Nicole stopped listening when she saw who was waiting outside of the restaurant. 

Champ. Fucking hell, Nicole wanted to stomp there and hit the guy but she was nailed on the spot when she saw who exactly got out of the taxi to meet him.

Waverly...

————————————————————————————————————————————

The restaurant looked very luxurious and expensive, Waverly saw it from afar already because of the lights and signs. She got out of the taxi and was about to pay for it when Champ jumped between.

“Let me, babe, today it’s all on me.” Wow, thought Waverly. Champ looks like a completely new guy. He paid for the taxi and turned to Waverly.

“You look banging hot babe. Ugh so hot.” Aaand he’s back, but before she could say anything, Champ had pulled her against him and forced his lips onto her. Waverly felt absolutely disgusted and she wanted to get out of there fast.

“What the fuck Champ? I told you were over! Get off me!” Waverly yelled at him

“But babe... You came here for me so you must still love me. Cmon let’s get inside and I’ll show you what a man I am.” That was probably supposed to be a smug grin but it looked like a grimace what Champ was trying to put on.

But Waverly was having none of it, she knew Champ enough that she only cared for her to get into her pants. She was done with that and with him. So she pulled her arm away from Champ.

“No Champ! I told you were done and that was the last straw.” Champ was about to come onto her when she heard someone yelling.

“Heyy! Are you the bartender? From uh what was it... Shortys! Yes! Remember us? We were there the last Friday night.” It was one of Nicole’s friends from Friday. Waverly sighed in relief because Champ backed away a little.

“Hey... Yeah, that’s me.” She gave them a smile and a wave.

“Is this man bothering you?” One of the guys asked, she didn’t know what his name was but he seemed very friendly.

“What do you want? Leave me and my girl alone! Get lost you, weirdos.” Champ was acting up again.

“Actually yes, he is. He’s my ex, but he doesn’t seem to get the message.” Waverly just wanted to get out of there fast.

“Waves come on. Oww! Get your filthy hands off of me. I’m going, I’m going! You’ll pay for it, Waverly!” He yelled after her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“So where’s Nicole? Isn’t she with you?” Waverly was hoping she was with her friends so she could’ve seen the redhead again.

“She was, guys where’s Cole? She was right behind us.”

“Oh, she said she felt sick, like 10 minutes ago, when we were talking about the restaurant. She did look like someone just hit her puppy.”

Waverly’s heart stopped working. Oh no. Nicole had seen it, Nicole had seen the kiss. Nicole had seen her getting out of the taxi. Oh no, what have I done?

“Hey, are you okay?” The girl in the group asked her. But Waverly was far from okay, Champ had just managed to ruin the best thing in her life. And her own stupidity too. Waverly felt sick. She needed to find Nicole. Right now.

————————————————————————————————————————————

After she saw Champ kiss, Waverly, she told Sky that she felt sick and she just bolted from there. She didn’t need to see more of it. She thought they had something but apparently not.

When she got back to her dorm, she just collapsed on her bed and started crying uncontrollably.

She was absolutely heartbroken.

Little did she know, so was Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole had gotten barely back to her dorm that night before she collapsed on her bed and sobs just broke through her body. She just couldn’t understand how Waverly could do this to her, just on Sunday she had saved her from the very same guy and now she went on fancy dinners and gave him deep kisses.

Nicole had replayed the memories in her head nonstop since last night, she just couldn’t stop thinking about it. She thought abt everything that had happened since Friday and she only then realized that it has only been a week and she couldn’t possibly hope that brunette was magically in love with her or something.

She just thought they had had some connection and that Waverly had felt it too. But everything had come crashing down the second she saw Waverly’s lips connect with the jerk. She felt sick to her stomach, and she got out of there as fast as she could, while her eyes were misty with tears.

She didn’t know what to do, but in one thing she was sure. She needed to get over Waverly. But she decided to worry about that later.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Waverly had been trying to get a hold of Nicole ever since that night, but her text went unanswered and when she called it said that phone was turned off and she went straight to voicemail. She had left at least 100 voicemails and text in Nicole’s phone. 

After she came to the realization that Nicole had in fact seen Champ kiss her, her world cam crumbling down. Yes, it had only been a week, but she has never felt something that strong and intense with someone. And she just possibly fucked it up, because she went out with her ex. 

She scolded herself for ever believing that Champ could be anything besides a jerk who only wanted sex from her and only looked her body nothing else. She could’ve blamed Champ on all of this mess, but it was really her fault for not thinking it through. That’s at least what she thought.

There was a quiet knock on her door. She knew it was Chrissy, her best friend, and roommate, she hadn’t left her room for 2 days, only for pee and to get something to eat from the fridge. But those were always when Chrissy was either out or sleeping.

She thought she should give her some kind of explanation of what happened. She stood up, head spinning a little from the tears, she walked to the door, unlocked it and fell back on the bed.

“Hey... I didn’t know if you wanted to talk, but I’m really worried, Waverly. You haven’t left your room ever since you came back on Wednesday night. If you don’t wanna talk about it’s okay, I’ll understand, but at least tell me if you’re okay.” Chrissy’s voice was so small like she was scared to talk to Waverly.

That made Waverly even more guilty because Chrissy did nothing wrong and she couldn’t even tell her best friend an explanation. What an idiot, she thought to herself.

“Yes of course, I’m so sorry I haven’t been the best of myself right now, but that’s no excuse. Cmon sit down, please forgive me for my behaviour. I’ll explain everything.” Chrissy sat down, slowly thought as if Waverly could change her mind. 

And so Waverly explained everything, from the Friday she met Nicole, till Wednesday night when she most likely lost her. She talked about the immediate connection she felt with her, how they bumped into each other the next day in the library, how Nicole took her to the dinner in that amazing place, how they ran into Champ and how Nicole stood up to her, and then of course about all the events from two days ago. By the time she was finished, she was sobbing into Chrissy’s shoulder.

“She seems like a really amazing person and from what you’ve told me, I think if you make her listen what really happened, she can understand and you can move past it.” Chrissy had a point, Waverly thought, but...

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of her ever since the night but her phone’s off and she won’t answer my texts...” Waverly said sadly. Chrissy felt so bad for her friend and although she knew it wasn’t completely Champ’s fault, she hated his guts, had hated ever since he started dating Waverly.

“Well, then what about you show up at her dorm with flowers or something and just make her listen? Even if she doesn’t want to see you or talk to you right now, you have to get your point across, otherwise, you can’t move past this.”

“Ugh I’m so stupid I can’t believe I thought Champ changed. And I’m so sorry I ignored you for 2 days, that was absolutely unfair to you. Forgive me please.” Waverly’s eyes were full of tears threatening to fall again. 

“Hey hey don’t cry. It’s okay, I get it now. You needed time to think and figure it out. We’re okay don’t worry. Now get your butt to the bathroom and fix yourself because you look like one of those awful scarecrows on the fields.” Chrissy laughed.

Waverly was so thankful to have Chrissy, she gave Chrissy a strong hug, told her to piss off for calling her a scarecrow and went to the bathroom to fix herself.

“AAH!” Chrissy heard a scream from the bathroom and she immediately ran there thinking something had happened. When she got there the brunette was looking at her with big eyes.

“You weren’t lying about the scarecrow look.” She laughed, Chrissy sighed in relief and started laughing as well. Then she left Waverly to get ready while she went to make something to eat for both of them.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Nicole had been isolated from outside world since she got back on Wednesday. She even turned off her phone and only used her laptop to watch some tv shows and then sleep, get something to eat and repeat. She had left a note for Jeremy that told him not to worry and that she’ll explain everything when she’s ready. Jeremy had left her favorite vanilla dipped donuts in front of her door that evening.

She had even sent an email to her professors saying that she had caught the terrible flu and won’t be able to attend school rest of the week. She promised to study everything she missed. And because she was a great and trustworthy student, professors had no problem allowing her to stay home and rest.

As much as she had tried, she couldn’t forget about what had happened and how much it still hurt. She didn’t know what she was expecting really because it wasn’t like she had known Waverly for a long time. But she definitely felt something strong towards the brunette and how much she didn’t want to admit it, getting over Waverly felt almost impossible.

She was just about to press “Play” on the next episode of her show when she heard strong knocking in her door like someone was in a big hurry. She put her laptop aside and went to open the door. She hated to admit that even though she was heartbroken she was still so happy to see her.

Waverly.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Waverly had been thinking what to wear for an hour at least because she needed to look good for Nicole even if she hated her. She eventually chose her black skinny jeans and a cute short sweater on top of it. She took her phone, wallet, and keys. She yelled a goodbye to Chrissy and stepped outside of the apartment.

She quickly went to buy a bouquet of flowers for the redhead and a bar of her favorite chocolate. She wasn't trying to buy her back, absolutely not, she just bought them as a sorry and as a gift.

She paced behind Nicole’s closed door for at least another 20 minutes, before she raised her hand to know, but before she could she heard someone talking to her.

“You’re the bartender right? We haven’t properly met yet, I’m Sky.” The girl - sky - stuck out her hand to shake.

“Waverly.” Sky eyed her weirdly for a second and she had a look on Waverly couldn’t name exactly, but it was gone as fast as it came.

“Nicole is home, she hasn’t left since she got back on Wednesday. She probably did catch a cold or flu then. Can you tell her to take care from me? Jeremy said she hasn’t even come out of her room in the past 2 days.” Sky fell into thought a little, while Waverly’s heart was racing. 

It was her fault Nicole hadn’t come out of her room, it was her fault Nicole wasn’t talking to anybody, it was her fault to make Nicole feel so horrible. She almost wanted to run and not look back but Sky spoke up again.

“She’ll definitely be happy to see you. She hasn’t stopped talking about you ever since Friday. I’m sure she will take you in with open arms. Anyway, take care. Bye!” And with that Sky went back into her dorm leaving Waverly in the corridor with her racing mind.

She made a split second decision and started knocking on Nicole’s door frantically. She almost thought that Nicole won’t answer the door when the door finally opened.

Nicole looked like she’d been crying for past 2 days and not sleeping at all. But to Waverly, she looked like the most beautiful person ever. And that’s when she decided she needs to fix this with all prices cost. She can’t lose Nicole.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is totally Waverly-centered because Nicole needs to know the whole story.

It was a typical Fall day in Purgatory. There were rain and wind and lots of clouds. And all the trees were naked without their colorful leaves, making the city look bare. But Nicole and Waverly didn’t see it.

Because somewhere in the dorms of Purgatory College, two young girls were standing in the doorway of a dorm number 214, looking at each other with broken looks because neither wanted to be in this situation.

“We need to talk” And with that Waverly just stormed past Nicole, inside the dorm, avoiding any eye contact with the redhead.

“Come in” The redhead muttered to herself while closing the door. “Wa-” But she was cut off by Waverly.

“No I’m talking right now because I need to get this all out and I know I hurt you and I know you don’t wanna see me but please just listen to me out and if you still don’t wanna see me ever again, I’ll respect your wishes.” Although the thought made Waverly sick to her stomach she would still do anything to make the redhead happy.

“I don’t hate you Waves... But okay, I’ll listen.” 

Waverly motioned for her to sit down on the couch so she could talk with her. When the latter had sat down, the brunette started pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

“Ever since I’ve been little, I was always “The third Earp” and nothing else. My oldest sister, Willa, she was the Ice Queen and daddy’s favorite and everybody was scared of her so nobody messed with her. My second sister, Wynonna, she- there happened something that changed her forever and nobody really knows the full story of it, because all everybody does is tell rumors.” 

Waverly was having flashbacks to that night when it all went downhill. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She brushed them away and started pacing again.

All the while Nicole watching her intently but also slightly confused because she didn’t understand why the brunette was talking about her sisters.

“One night when I was a little girl, some bad guys came to our property and they started shooting towards our house. My father took his gun and gave Willa one too, he planned to take those guys out themselves, but he didn’t know there were so many of them. The guys, some gang probably, wanted to take my dad and Willa, but Wynonna had run outside with our other gun and she was trying to shoot the bad guys, but she was only 12 and she accidentally shot daddy.” 

By this time Waverly was full on sobbing and Nicole had stood up and put her arms around her small body like a shield from everything bad. Waverly immediately melted into the embrace and started calming down. When she got her breathing under control again she continued talking.

“And after that night everybody called her “crazy” and “freak” and “father-killer” and so on. She was sent to juvenile and I was taken to my aunt and uncle’s place to live. Because my mother had left too, earlier that year and I had nowhere else to stay. Wynonna went on to have a very difficult early life, being committed to a psychiatric facility, going through multiple arrests, at least 8 foster homes, and at least 3 stints in juvenile prison before leaving when she became of age.”

Nicole was standing there dumbfounded listening to the story and all she could think was that Waverly had been just a little kid and she had lost everything within one night.

“When I grew up, I didn’t have friends because I was Earp and they expected me to follow a path similar to my sisters. So I made it my goal to prove people that even an Earp can be perfect. I studied hard, I was valedictorian, I joined the cheerleading squad, I helped out elderly people, I babysat, I organized charity events and I was just trying to be as perfect as I could. But then I realized I was gay and I knew if people found out, they would look at me just like they do at my sisters. So I started dating Champ.”

Nicole felt physically sick after hearing the name, and she remembered suddenly why they were in this situation altogether. She stepped away from the brunette, needing some distance. She almost stepped back after she saw the broken look on her face. But Waverly continued talking again.

“And after that, I wasn’t treated like “The Third Earp” I was treated like a normal girl in high school. And I felt like I finally succeeded, but then things started changing. I realized Champ only wanted sex and he was with me because of my body. I thought I could suffer through the high school and then leave and everything will be okay. I knew he was being disloyal and that he didn’t really care about me, but neither did I so I just let it be. And it was fine, I had my status and he had his sex life and I didn’t really care. Until he came to my apartment last week and accused me of cheating on him because I was exhausted and it took me 30 seconds longer to get to the door. So I told him we’re finally over and I never want to see him again, but then he found me that night and you know what happened next.”

Yes, Nicole remembers very well what had happened, she wishes she didn’t. She almost starts to say anything, but apparently, the brunette isn’t done yet.

“And then he called me on Wednesday, telling me he just wanted to talk and he wasn’t going to try anything and so on. And I don’t know why but I actually believed him. Because I wanted to tell him I’m gay and why I haven’t really felt anything while with him. But then when I got out of the taxi in front of the restaurant, he forcefully kissed me and he didn’t let me go. Not until your friends came and made him leave. And when he left he threatened me too. I asked your friends where were you and when they said you felt sick and left, at that moment I knew I had fucked up.”

The brunette took Nicole’s hands into hers and looked into the big brown eyes.

“I am so so sorry that I cause you so much pain. I never ever in a thousand years wanted to make you feel this way. When they said you left, I literally felt my world crumble down Nicole. I remember I collapsed on Jeremy and then I think I passed out because I don’t remember anything after that. I am so terribly sorry Nicole, can we ever be anything?”

The heartbroken voice, made Nicole even sadder because she truly believed what the younger said and all the events made sense now. Even if Nicole was heartbroken, she couldn’t let Waverly go.

“You are amazing and perfect Waverly Earp. You don’t need to prove yourself to anybody you got that? If people choose not to be your friends, it’s their terrible mistake and it has nothing to do with you being Earp. You are you and that’s what matters the most. And of course I’ll forgive you, but it’s going to take a little time okay? But I promise you, I’m not going anywhere, I swear. You’re stuck with me now.”

“How terrible.” She joked back.

Nicole pulled Waverly into a deep hug, they both felt like their hearts were going to jump out because being this close to each other, was a lot. 

They stayed into the embrace for a long time, just breathing each other in.

And then the sun came out making a rainbow with the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks, they hadn’t had the chance to spend time together outside the weekend because they were so busy with the upcoming finals and neither wanted other to fail, so they spent the week texting and calling and weekend together.

After their talk in Nicole’s dorm, they had started moving past it, and a little bit slower than at first so neither of them would jump into it too fast. But truth to be told they were already fallen for each other, just too scared to say anything.

They hadn’t yet managed to get past the friend stage, but maybe that was the best if they were trying to move slowly, but oh boy how they both wanted to say “screw it” and just get on with it. But neither of them did, too scared to fuck this up once again.

So they did everything what friends did. Almost. They sometimes held hands when they were walking around the campus, sometimes one of them caught the other staring and then they both would look away blushing furiously, every time they had a movie night it ended with falling asleep in each other's arms, their friends said they were looking each other with “heart eyes” and so on.

Okay yes maybe they were acting a little more couple-y than usually, friends did, but neither of them complained about so it was all good. If only kissing was on the table too.

It was another Friday and they were supposed to meet in Nicole’s dorm for another movie night. Today they were going to watch both of “Mamma Mia”s, Waverly was so excited about it. She loved musicals because then she could sing and dance and be all dorky.

Nicole just loved watching Waverly be dorky. God, she was in deep.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Waverly’s last period was History, and although she loved History, she couldn’t get out of there fast enough, because she knew a certain redhead was already waiting for her with the movies. She knew Nicole’s schedule by heart now and knew the redhead got out of school 2h before she did on Fridays.

It had really become a tradition in a matter of weeks. Nicole would get off school, go through the store to buy some snacks and drinks, then go to her dorm, clean everything she felt was out of place, and then putting the movies ready and by the time she was done, Waverly’s classes had ended and she was already halfway over to hers.

Even Jeremy knew to look something to do every Friday, he would’ve felt a little hurt for being left out, but she had never seen Nicole so happy and they always offered him to stay, but he knew better. Although if they were to watch “Baywatch” he would’ve maybe even stayed. Who could say no to Dwayne Johnson’s muscles? No him.

When the bell rang signaling the end of her last period had ended, and she was already bolting out of the door and speed walking towards Nicole’s dorm. If she wasn’t that good of a student, her History teacher would’ve definitely gotten into a trouble.

She felt so giddy when she was running up the stairs of the building. Like she was back in the high school, having crushes on people she’d never have. When she got upstairs she took a couple of breaths to calm her heart and was about to knock when the door opened and Jeremy stepped out.

“Waverly! Hey! Could I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure”

Waverly felt a little uneasy under Jeremy’s stare, but she knew that the guy never meant anything bad and she just patiently waited till he started talking.

“I have never seen Nicole happy, ever, not even with- Not important. What I wanted to say was that, please if you don’t want anything besides friendship from her, don’t lead her on okay? She has suffered enough from running after people who aren’t interested. She looks at you like you are her world, which you might be, but if you only want friendship, make it clear, please. I don’t want Nicole to go through another heartbreak. You seem like a lovely girl and trust me I know a lot about you because she always talks about you, but please, save Nicole from pain if you only see her as a friend. Have fun!”

Waverly was dumbfounded by Jeremy’s words. Did Nicole see her as a friend or something more? Was Nicole talking about her? That had to mean something right? 

Those questions were swirling in her head and she was so lost in thought she missed the door opening again and Nicole appearing in the doorway looking at the brunette with confusion.

“Waves? Are you okay?” The redhead pulled Waverly out of her thoughts and into a hug, into which the latter immediately melted. She felt safe like she always did when it came to the redhead.

“Cmon let’s go inside. I have everything put ready already.” Nicole put her had on the brunette’s back to guide her in, it wasn’t necessary but she wanted to feel her under her hand.

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Super trouper beams are gonna blind me. But I won't feel blue. Like I always do. Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you,” Waverly was singing and dancing in front of the TV and she would’ve felt embarrassed but it was Nicole and she would never laugh at her.

Nicole was indeed not laughing, quite the opposite really. Her eyes were transfixed on the brunette’s body and how it moved so well with the beat. And god the voice, she sounded like a literal angel and Nicole could never get enough of her.

“You’re so beautiful” She breathed and then her eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she had said. She felt herself blushing all the way down her neck and even the tips of her ears were burning red.

“W-what?” Waverly had heard what the redhead said but she wanted to make sure she did hear what she thought she did. 

“Uh... I said that uhm you’re so beautiful, Waverly.” Nicole thought of backtracking and saying something completely different, but from the look on the brunette’s face, she decided she’ll repeat what she said.

Waverly felt like a whole zoo was erupting in her stomach. God she lo- liked this woman. Nobody had ever called her beautiful and looked at her like she was the only thing they saw. But that’s what Nicole always did.

Nicole rose slowly from the couch, movie long forgotten, walking slowly towards Waverly, eyes never leaving hers. 

Waverly felt her heart beating out of her chest and she was sure Nicole could hear it very well. Everything else faded away, Nicole was the only thing she saw.

The redhead stopped in front of Waverly, she raised her hand to tuck a strand of the brunettes behind her ear. And she should’ve taken her hand away, but it lingered on Waverly’s face. She traced the outlines of the shorter girl’s lips with her thumb. She swears she heard a sharp intake of breath from Waverly.

“You are so so beautiful Waverly Earp,” Nicole repeated again.

Waverly blushed even harder, combining Nicole’s words and the way she was looking at her, Waverly was a total goner and there’s was no way back anymore.

Her hands had found Nicole’s hips and she was gripping them, like if she let go, Nicole would disappear. Nicole took a step even closer, pulling Waverly flushed against her.

Finally, Waverly thought, finally she could feel those amazing lips against her. She felt Nicole pulling her closer by her neck and all she could look at were those amazing blunt lips she was about to kiss.

She felt the ghost of Nicole’s breath on her lips and all she had to do was raise on her tiptoes to connect their lips. Just a little more.

Just a litt-

And then the door burst open and the moment was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	8. I'm so so sorry

Hey guys... I have no words to describe how sorry I am for not posting for uuh so long. I did have a lot to do with the new school and new people and everything with that. But I’ve also been dealing with some personal issues and I’ve lacked motivation because well I was having some issues. And I’m really sorry I let you all down, because writing is kind of like my outlet, and I love writing. And now I have some school projects coming up that includes me having to write, so hopefully I’ll be doing that a lot more. And abt the story, within an hour or two, there will be a new chapter for you. Again, I’m really really sorry for keeping you waiting for all of those months.


	9. Chapter 9

“Waaweee-hic-ssss. Ahh-hic-gh I knew I’d find you-hic-hereee. Hah...” 

It was Wynonna. Completely wasted Wynonna may I say. She was standing in the doorway swaying and muttering inaudible words to herself. While Nicole was confused about how did Wynonna end up here and sad because she was so close to kissing Waverly, then Waverly herself was absolutely fuming. Mildly put.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The brunette wasn’t going to wait for her sister to actually start giving her answers but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Chilllll-hic-llll. I- AGH.” While trying to tell the story of how did she get there in the first place, Wynonna fell off the doorway, against the drawer next to it and then on the floor. Nicole and Waverly ran to help her up immediately.

“Jesus Wynonna. Can’t you go one day without embarrassing me? Get up now.” The brunette was beyond embarrassed. She was so close to finally kissing Nicole and then her wasted sister ruined it and is now falling and talking crap in front of the woman she lo- likes.

“I’m sorry baby-hic-girl. Did I interrupt something? Oh hey Nicole, why ar-hic-e you here?” 

“Hey Wyn. I live here.”

Wynonna’s eyes grew big and she kept looking between the two of them until she figured it out. Or at least she thinks she did.

“Oh god. I interrupted your date didn’t I. I-hic-I wanted to go to Waves’ d-hic-orm. I’m so so-hic-rry.” The older brunette tried to get up, but she was too drunk for her limbs to work. Plus Waverly and Nicole were holding her steady.

“First of all, it wasn’t a date. Second, my dorm room is definitely this one. It’s in a different building, are you really that drunk you don’t remember?” Waverly was getting those sad eyes she always got when she was feeling sympathetic towards her sister. 

“Right right I’m so ve-hic-ry sorry Waveeee-hic-eeesss.” It looked like the older brunette was going to pass out soon and the younger brunette wanted to get her out of Nicole’s room because they had some unfinished business to do.

“Hey um I’m going to take her to my room, I’ll be back okay? I don’t want this night to end yet okay? Please don’t think I’m leaving.” Waverly remembered Jeremy’s words and she wanted to come back and kiss the fuck out of the redhead.

“Hey hey relax. I’ll come and help you get her safe, and then we can come back here a-”

“No no no, I couldn’t possibly ask you to help me with my drunk ass sister. It’s okay don’t worry.” The last thing Waverly wanted was Nicole to help her because she knew her sister could say something about her feelings or something else embarrassing, she really didn’t need that on top of this.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I want her to get home safe too. She is my friend after all.” Nicole was looking at Waverly with a soft smile, but with a little worry in her eyes. Waverly wanted to jump Nicole right here and now, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

“You consider her your friend?” Waverly was very touched by these words. She didn’t think Nicole would want to be friends with her sister, but at the same time the redhead kept surprising her.

“Of course I do. And I care for her so let’s go.” And with that Nicole stood up and pulled the fast asleep drunk Wynonna up with her, “come on drunkie, let’s get you home to sleep too.” Nicole was joking.

That sight actually made Waverly smile because this woman came to her life and turned her into a gay mess, and that woman is ready to sacrifice her Friday evening to get her drunk sister home. She was beyond happy to have Nicole in her life.

————————————————————————————————————————————

It took them about half an hour to get Wynonna back to Waverly’s dorm, in the bed and to sleep. And now they were shopping for food because they planned to spend the entire day tomorrow binge watching shows.

“Soooo are we going to cook or order some really ‘disgusting’ junk food.” Nicole winked at the disgusting part because she knew how good it is to eat junk once in a while.

“Ooh let’s get some really disgusting Burger King? I heard it’s terrible.” 

“Oh yes, disgusting. Let’s get that.” 

They both burst out laughing in the middle of the grocery store, getting looks from an elderly lady who was inspecting pickle jars.

“Let’s go before she’ll kill us with that laser look.” Nicole took Waverly’s hands and pulled her towards the checkout.

The feeling of holding Nicole’s hand, made Waverly so giddy and happy inside, she didn’t want to let go. But she had to unfortunately when they started to pay for things. Unless...

“Waves, you have to let go. I can’t pay for my things.” Nicole was finding it adorable that the brunette didn’t want to let go of her hand, but she couldn’t pay for things with one hand. 

“But I like holding your hand, I don’t want to let go.” The brunette was looking at Nicole with puppy eyes and Nicole knew she had no other choice than to pay with one hand.

“Aww, you are adorable together. How long have you been together?” It was the cashier, a young- let’s say about their age -girl who was looking at them with fondness. But before Waverly could say no, Nicole got between.

“Oh not for very long actually.” she pulled Waverly closer to her, “but it feels like I know her forever.” With a wink and a kiss on the forehead, Nicole went to put the groceries in the bags, leaving dumbfounded Waverly behind.

“You’re lucky with this one. She’s a keeper for sure. And here’s your change. Have a great evening!” Waverly took the change, uttered thanks to the cashier and walked to Nicole, still feeling something she couldn’t put a finger on. The thought of being Nicole’s girlfriend made her feel like she was on top of the world. Now she had to get on top of Nicole to actually be on top of her world.

They were almost back at the dorms, but Waverly hadn’t said a word and Nicole was getting anxious.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention I just- whoa Waves slow down yeah?” Waverly took Nicole’s hand an pulled her up the last couple of steps and down the corridor. She wanted to push the door open, but she forgot it was locked and she collided with the door, and then with Nicole.

“Can you open it please?” Waverly was feeling very determined and she needed to get inside immediately.

This new Waverly made Nicole feel a bit uneasy, but she wanted to see where it all was going to lead to. So she quickly opened the door and pulled Waverly in.

“Waves, what’s goi-”

And the next thing she knew she was being turned around by Waverly, and then she felt the softest pair of lips on hers and she could’ve sworn she was dreaming, but she heard a little moan coming from Waverly. 

This was actually happening.

Neither of them couldn’t believe it.

But oh boy did it feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long story, if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. Also feedback would be deeply appreciated and if you have any idea leave a comment or write my insta @gaygetsreal


End file.
